The One That's Different
by ArrancarKage
Summary: UMMMM yeah this is my first story i've been told it's good so please read and review Discontinued but up for adoption just ask
1. Chapter 1

**THE ONE THAT'S DIFFERENT**

Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters except the ones that I create.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was running from the villagers. Naruto was only 6 years old but could already keep up with Anbu in speed and out last them in stamina at full speed. He was also smarter than all of the other children, but he wore an emotional and physical mask to keep from being hurt and to make others underestimate him so life was easier. While the may be better than others his age he was no match for the Anbu's attacks. All he felt was a blunt strike to the back of his head and then everything went black

When he woke up he heard dripping water. He was lying on the floor in a sewer-like tunnel. Then he heard the faint calling of a soft feminine voice calling out to him. As he walked it was getting warmer and warmer as well as dryer and dryer. As he was walking he saw a lit room. When he walked in, there was a giant cage with a flimsy piece of paper with the word seal on it. The voice sounded like it was getting closer and closer. Finally a beautiful woman came into view. She had nine bushy tales waiting behind her, two fox years on top of her head, but what caught his attention the most was, that she was crying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do u think?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Why are you crying? He wondered outloud. She tensed when she heard his voice. She looked up shakely at him and burst into tears. I'm so sorry that close to so much pain and misery. What are you talking about? She stopped crying slightly. I'm the Kybuui no Kitsune and I'm sealed within you. So what does it matter. What's done is done. There's no use in dwelling on the past. There's only the future to worry about, and with the way it's looking were been me to do a lot of training for the future if we're going to survive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do you think? I know it's short but I lost my real chapter 2 before I could type it so I had to improvise. The next chapter will be longer I ****and****REVIEW PLZ and THANKU**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, now 10 years old, is now able to both out run an Anbu in both speed and stamina, as well as fight kages and win without a problem. He also had near limitless chakra due to his exteam amount of training with Kybuui. When he has to he can have a limitless supply of chakra because of his connection with Kybuui. We find our masked genius in a shitty apartment building. **"****Why must you live in this place"** Kybuui asked via their mind link."Because until I become an actual shinobi I can't afford anything else." Naruto answered. **"Well then why do you always fail the gennin exam on purpose when we both know that you can pass it without a sweat!?!?!"**Kybuui exclaimed."Because if I were to pass I would end up on an unbearable team."He answered.**"But you'll end up on an unbearable team anyway!"**Kybuui exclaimed."No I will not."Naruto explained"I need to be on the same time as the Uchiha."Naruto continued.**"Why!?!?!"**Kybuui exclaimed confused."I'll explain later."Naruto thought.**"GRRR. Why are you so secretive?!?!"**Kybuui questioned."because it's the only thing that keeps me cut off from the outside world and keeps my emotions in check."Naruto thought very sadly and began to look depressed.**"Dammit Kybuui now look at what you've done!"**Kybuui said cursing herself for not paying attention to her kit's feelings and mental stability.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well what do you think!?!?! Review plz**

**Oh and if you flame that makes me happy to because I get to make smores YAY XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok first things first I'm gonna go in to more detail in the next chapter and second Kyuubi and Naruto have worked to fix the seal that was fucking up his chakra control and reserves, strength, and intelligence but with the nearly endless knowledge of Kybuui helping him he quickly learned to fix the seal. All of this was done at a very young age. SO GET OFF MY BACK YOU ASSHOLES!

P.S this is only for the flamers!


End file.
